Charmed SeasonFour-Fan Fiction Game
by LIPY
Summary: This fic takes place after season four! Prue's back! Leo gets taken away from Piper before she can tell him about her pregnancy. Phoebe meets Cole's mother.Cole wont let Phoebe forget there love, and so much more!
1. Summery

Hey fellow Charmers. This unfinished fanfic is written by me (Witchy Chica) and Phoebe UK on  
the Charmed Uk Boards (http://www.charmeduk.com/forum/index.php) It's a game sorta like   
role playing. Only it's a little like taking turns writting a fan fic. If you want to join  
in go here (http://www.charmeduk.com/forum/viewthread.php?tid=398) and feel free to join  
the fun! I will later post it here and put your name on it. Hope you enjoy. Love ya all. Bye 


	2. The story so far Chapters 2 -26 in one

This is the whole story. I just put it all in one chapter. Just incase you prefer this better than going through every Chapter. Love, Witchy Chica  
  
Witchy Chica - Piper walked down the hall down to her bedroom. Paige and Phoebe had been extremely excited about her pregnancy. T  
  
hey had been treating her extra special lately. She wouldn't admit it but she could definatly get used to it.  
  
She hadn't told Leo yet because she was waiting for the special moment. She really felt as if she couldn't keep it  
  
inside her any longer. She decided she was gonna tell him tonight during a romantic drinner. Ounce she had reached the  
  
end of the hall she bumped into Phoebe who had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Phoebe what is it?" Phoebe UK - Phoebe wrung her hands nervously. She took a deep breath, and let loose.  
  
"Okay, I have a confession to make. Cole isn't dead he saved me now hes in trouble and i have to go help him now bye!"  
  
Phoebe rattled off, took a deep breath, and fled down the hallway.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper called warning, chasing down the hall after her. "You stop right now!"  
  
Phoebe paused in front of her bedroom and turned around guiltily. Piper knew that look well, having grown up with her  
  
for so many years. It was the look Phoebe got when she knew she was doing something that Prue or Piper wouldn't approve of.  
  
And Piper no longer approved of Cole. Han't for a long long time. And Piper was definately not getting involved with Cole  
  
again.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Witchy Chica - "Well first I think he's up to somthing" Phoebe paused "and second I had a premonition, A big green scaley looking  
  
demon vanquished him, and even though I said that I was getting over him, I just can't let him die Piper, not like this".  
  
Piper looked down " do you need some help?" "No I got it" Phoebe said smiling and left. Piper sighed and went back to her  
  
room. Phoebe headed to the mosuleum that's where she saw Cole being vanquished in her premonition. She took a deep breath  
  
and walked in. That is where she saw his shadowy figure and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.  
  
She stood there for the longest time just staring at him. Until she heard his raspy voice brake her concentration.  
  
"Phoebe?" Phoebe UK - "Cole!" Phoebe said, relieved, and ran to throw her arms around him. He pulled back.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" he asked gruffly. She looked up at him, concerned.  
  
"Cole, I had a premonition. Of you- being vanquished by the big scaly green demon standing right behind you. Cole,  
  
look out!" she screamed, and  
  
jumped in front of Cole as the demon attacked. Witchy Chica - Phoebe threw her arms up ready to defend herself. Then he did somthing unexpected. The green scaly demon  
  
shot claws out of his wrists. She sat ther wide eyed she coudn't move. She wasn't prepared for that. Phoebe could  
  
feel Cole tugging at her trying to move her away. But it was too late. The demon stabbd Phoebe in the gut with it's  
  
venomous claw. Phoebe shrieked and fell back into Cole's arms. Cole looked up at the demon.  
  
"No" Cole yelled.  
  
The Demon backed away in fear. Cole threw as many fire balls as he could muster. The demon shrieked as the ground swallowed  
  
him whole. Cole ran back to Phoebe.  
  
"It's gonna be alright" he whispered calmly rubbing her head.  
  
Phoebe could feel the poison racing through her veins. Then she blacked out. Phoebe UK -  
  
"Oh god, Phoebe," Cole whispered anxiously. He grasped her hand tightly and shimmered into the Halliwell manor.  
  
"Piper! Paige!" he called desperately, and Piper raced down the stairs. She looked shocked when she saw Phoebe  
  
unconcious on the floor.  
  
"LEO!" Piper yelled loudly, racing to her sister's side. She pushed Cole away.  
  
"Its your fault she's like this!" Piper said hottly as Paige trotted up from the basement.  
  
"LEO!" Piper called again, but there was no sign. Where was Leo? Witchy Chica - Phoebe's lips were begining to turn blue. She was begnining to lose a lot of blood.  
  
"Where is he dammit!" Cole yelled angrily. That's when the shimmer of blue lights glowed in the room.  
  
"Oh thank god" piper replied "Leo whe-"  
  
Piper, Paige and Cole stoode there in shock. There Prue stood. All whitelightery.  
  
"Prue!" Piper yelled  
  
Prue and Piper kept eye contact for the longest time. Then they all heard Phoebe moan in pain. Prue ran over to Phoebe  
  
and healed her. Phoebe gasped.  
  
You're not Leo!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Hi Pheebz" Prue smiled.  
  
Paige wiggled in her shoes. Suddenly uncomftorble. Phoebe UK - "Prue," Phoebe gasped again. "How-"  
  
Prue stood there, smiling, and another voice broke in.  
  
"Maybe I should explain," said Grams. Everyone turned to see the ghost of the grandmother at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Maybe I should leave," Cole said, and Piper nodded curtly.  
  
"It was the Elders," Grams said, and Prue beamed. "She was meant to become a whitelighter, and once she died.. thats  
  
why we couldn't let you see her, Phoebe and Piper. She was training."  
  
Paige stood by awkwardly as Prue hugged Phoebe and Piper. So this was the sister she'd never known. She suddenly felt  
  
invisibile and out of place in the home, and backed off, sitting on the sofa to calm herself.  
  
Piper pulled away from Prue as a thought occured to her.  
  
"Is that why Leo didn't come? Isn't her our white lighter any more?" Witchy Chica - "Well we are not quite sure what they are going to do" Grams said sadly.  
  
Piper gasped.  
  
"What about our baby?" Piper said growing angry.  
  
"Me and you mother are working on it Piper we wont fail you" Grams said and she slowly disapeared.  
  
Piper was overcome with sarrow. She broke down crying. Phoebe went to hug her. Paige didn't go because she didn't want  
  
to spoil the family moment, and right now she wasn't quite sure she was apart of it anymore. And Prue didn't go for the  
  
same reason. Piper stood up with sudden courage. She was not going to lose him no matter what. She had done it before and  
  
she'll do it again.  
  
The sisters didn't know it but Cole was around the corner listening in. He got an evil smirk in his eyes.  
  
"Soon Phoebe, soon" he whispered evily. Then shimmered off.  
  
Phoebe UK -  
  
"She disappeared," Paige said glumly, staring at the ruined entrance hall. "Just like our  
  
savings will once we've sorted this out."  
  
Phoebe remained quiet- it had been a long day. First she'd- well, she wasn't sure what had  
  
happened with Cole and the demon. Then she met her dead sister again? She sank to the seat  
  
of the sofa, thinking. Piper seemed to sense what she was thinking.  
  
"Weird day huh? But I guess we gotta get used to Prue orbing in and out all hours of the  
  
day and night."  
  
Phoebe nodded at Piper's words. She couldn't shake the feeling though, that the day was  
  
about to get much weirder- and then the premonition started. It wasn't like any premonition  
  
she'd had before. It completely engulfed her- in darkness. That was all she saw. Complete  
  
darkness. And as her mind was almost out of its body, Phoebe barely felt Cole wrap his arms  
  
around her and shimmer her away from the safety of her sisters. Witchy Chica - Phoebe's suroundings became clear. She was in her and Cole's old apartment. The one they  
  
vanquished him in. Phoebe gasped in surprise when she heard Cole growl in her ear. Phoebe  
  
jumped up.  
  
"What are you doing Cole?" she asked madly.  
  
Cole only sat there with an evil smirk. She got the feeling that he was up to no good. Then  
  
she heard a scuffled noise coming from his bedroom. Then an elderly woman apeared in the  
  
door way.  
  
"Who are you" Phoebe asked getting worried.  
  
"Why you must be phoebe" the woman answered "I'm Belthazor's mother" Phoebe UK - Phoebe heart skipped a beat, and she paused before answering. Loyalty shone through.  
  
"Belthazar doesn't exist anymore. Cole, tell her."  
  
Cole merely smiled, and Phoebe's heart sank.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked desperately.  
  
"Cole, what's going on?"  
  
"This is my mother," Cole said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said slowly. "Yeah, I've got that. But... what is she doing here? And what do you want with me?" Witchy Chica - Cole stood speachless. He didn't really know why. He hoped that maybe ounce he got her there that maybe he would figure out  
  
a way to get her back.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Ok then i'm leaving"  
  
Phoebe got up and started at the door. But before she knew it she was paraiyzed. She felt Cole coming twards her.  
  
*What is he doing* Phoebe thought. Cole turned twards his mother.  
  
"Leave" he told her.  
  
Obediently she left with a shimmer. Phoebe stood there. She wasn't exactly suprised. She expected him to do somthing like  
  
this. Cool power though. Cole placed his hand on Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"Now we are going to talk" he said seductivly. Phoebe UK - Back at the manor, Paige and Piper were having no luck.  
  
"Why would Cole do something like that?" Paige cried. "I thought he loves her."  
  
"He does," Piper said heatedly. "Thats the problem." She glanced at Paige, who was flicking feverishly through the book of  
  
shadows. "What do you think you're going to find in there?"  
  
"Maybe Cole wants to sacrifice Phoebe in some sacred ritual-"  
  
Pipers eyes widened as a thought occured to her.  
  
"Sacrifice? We don't even know if she's still alive!" Piper cried, panicking.  
  
"Leo!" she screamed. "Leo!"  
  
Nothing happened. Piper sighed, remembering that Leo was no longer their whitelighter.  
  
"Prue?" she called quietly. No orbs.  
  
"Prue, please come out. Phoebe's life may depend upon it."  
  
Prue orbed into the centre of the attic.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't talk to people who hold me hostage!" Phoebe cried, struggling with all her strength to move. but she couldn't.  
  
Cole considered. Finally, with a flick of his hand, he released her, and Phoebe relaxed, able to move again.  
  
"What do you want, Cole?" Phoebe asked tiredly, backing slowly away from her soul mate.  
  
"I don't want anything," he growled, moving quickly towards her.  
  
"I need you," Cole said. He grabbed her arm, and as he did, a shock ran through Phoebe's arm, hitting Cole, and he hurtled  
  
backward, crashing to land on a table. He slid to the floor.  
  
Woah, Phoebe thought, amazed. What just happened? Cole - Phoebe watched, amazed, as Cole staggered to his feet.  
  
"Phoebe," he croaked, clutching the table for support as he caught his breath.  
  
"Don't," Phoebe said warningly, racing into the elevator. She pushed the button- and a static charge ran through the whole  
  
of her body. She yanked her hand back as the elevator spat out electricity, and the elevator continued to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue had already orbed away, and Piper and Paige realised that it was time to move. They grabbed their jackets, and Paige  
  
pulled open the door- to find Phoebe standing there, her hand out stretched, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige cried in delight, a wrapped her arms around Phoebe.  
  
"No, wait!" Phoebe said, trying desperately to back away, but it was to late. She felt the familiar zap of power jolt  
  
through her, and Paige was flying backwards, landing on her back in the centre of the hallway.  
  
"Oohhhh!" Phoebe wailed, he hands over her face.  
  
Well this is new, Piper thought, racing to see if Paige was okay. And dangerous- for all of us. Phoebe UK - "Phoebe!" Paige yelled angrily, standing shakily to her feet. her hair was frazzled. "What the hell did you just do?"  
  
"Shocked you?"  
  
"Well yeah," Piper said, holding onto Paige's arm. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know!" Phoebe cried uncertainly. "I just... I can't help it! I did it to Cole first, and then I think i killed  
  
the elevator and then I shocked my sister and I can't help it!"  
  
"Oh," Piper said, understandingly. her last active pwoer, to blow things up, had behaved like this at first. For quite a  
  
while actually. But with this power... they couldn't afford to let it take as long to develop as Piper's had.  
  
"So what happened with Cole anyway?" Paige asked suddenly.  
  
"I have no idea," Phoebe said thoughtfully, sitting a cautious distance from her sister. "He wanted me to meet mummy."  
  
Piper laughed. "No, really, what happened?" Paige asked. Phoebe explained.  
  
"Wow. So what are we going to do about that?" Paige asked. Witchy Chica - "I dunno" Phoebe said "but we better act fast"  
  
Both Paige and Piper nodded.  
  
Prue was starting to feel as if these wern't her sisters. Then it hit her. She was in the middle of a growing bond.  
  
Then Cole's mother appeared in the room.  
  
"That's her" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Piper flung her hands in the air to blow the woman up. Nothing happened.  
  
"My name is Sicile" Cole's mother replied. And my plan is to kill you.  
  
Phoebe UK - "So this is the old bag," paige said, staring at Sicile.  
  
"She thinks she can kill us," Piper said, struggling not to smile. She failed.  
  
"At least she's honest," Phoebe said.  
  
Sicile scowled and sent forth a blast of power that sent all three sisters reeling back. They landed in a heap on the floor,  
  
and both Piper and paige were repelled from Phoebe as twins shocks ran through Phoebe's body. They landed metres away from  
  
Phoebe, at the other end of the hall, and both looked as though they were out cold.  
  
The baby, Phoebe thought suddenly. What if she'd hurt the baby? She knew that she couldn't let this go on any longer.  
  
"You want me?" Phoebe asked, glancing at Piper and paige, who were both showing signs of life. Piper's head lifted and she  
  
looked Phoebe hard in the eye.  
  
"No," Piper begged, struggling to stand, as did Paige.  
  
"You leave my sisters and i'll go with you," Phoebe finished.  
  
"Phoebe don't!" Paige cried.  
  
For once, Phoebe was totally in sync with Piper. As they traded one last look, Piper realised what they had to do. Phoebe's  
  
vision of total darkness would only come true if Secile had the power of three together as a sacrifice. Phoebe was merely  
  
buying them time. And although she didn't like the idea, Piper knew hat Phoebe would be safe with Cole.  
  
Piper glanced hesitantly at Paige, and when she turned back Phoebe and Cole's mother were gone. Nakita - Piper walked into her room, slowly shutting the door behind her. She leaned her head up agianst it and squeezed her eys shut.  
  
This is all just happening to fast. she thought. She took a long deep breath and sighed. Piper turned around wipping a small  
  
tear that had escaped her eye. She sniffed and looked up.  
  
Piper cought her breath at the sight that was in front of her.  
  
"Leo."  
  
She ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He squeezed her tight.  
  
"They can't do this Leo. There the ones that let us get married. They can't take you away agian."  
  
"They already have Piper. I shouldn't even be hear. But there is no way I'm staying away from you."  
  
"But what happenes if they catch you?" Piper eased her grip on him now and they sat down on there bed.  
  
"They won't."  
  
"But how do you-"  
  
"We can't tell anybody. We'll just keep this between you and me. We can't risk 'them' finding out."  
  
"This couldn't come at a worse posible time."  
  
Leo's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Leo, I'm pregnant." Piper spit out.  
  
A smile broke across Leo's face. "Really?"  
  
Piper smiled. "Ya."  
  
"Well thats great!"  
  
"Is it Leo? I mean ya it's great I couldn't be happer, but at the same time things couldn't be worse either."  
  
"Well work something out. I need to get back." Piper nodded looking at her hands. "Hey," he lifted her chin with his finger.  
  
"I love you. Both of you."  
  
Piper gave him a small smile and kissed him. "I love you to."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Leo orbed out leaving Piper on the bed.  
  
"Bye." Witchy Chica - Ounce they appeared in the apartment Phoebe soon realized it had changed. The settings were much darker than before.  
  
Phoebe looked across the room to see Cole lighting black candles. He noticed a change in the room. He turned to find his  
  
mother and Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing here?" Cole asked.  
  
"I'm leading your mom away from my sisters" Phoebe said eyeing Secile. Secile glared.  
  
"What?" Cole asked "Mother what did you do?"  
  
"I was merely trying to get rid of the enemy" Secile replied.  
  
"That would be suicide. You can't kill The Charmed Ones. The source couldn't even do it" Cole yelled.  
  
"That was the charmed ones" Secile asked horified.  
  
She looked to Phoebe. Phoebe stuck out her tung in a teasing manor. Secile glared.  
  
"You never told me you were dating a charmed one" Secile yelled angrily and shimmered off. Cole looked to Phoebe sadly. Phoebe UK - "I never meant for my mother to try and kill you Phoebe," Cole said, gazing dep into her eyes. Phoebe loked away.  
  
"No? What did you mean then?"  
  
Cole sighed, looking around. "Phoebe, I love you," he said gruffly. "All I want is for us to be together, can't you see  
  
that?"  
  
"All I see is you hassling me! Can't you see that, Cole? I just want to get on with my life, and everywhere I turn you're  
  
there!" Phoebe cried, gesturing wildly.  
  
"And whats with the old hag anyway?" Phoebe added.  
  
Cole suddenly looked angry, his face red and distorted.  
  
"Look, I went through a [I]hell[/I] of a lot to get her here, so don't even start on my mother!" Cole yelled, his finger  
  
pointing in Phoebe's face. Unfazed, Phoebe didn't flinch.  
  
"You know," Cole said, calming down a little. "I was actually trying to help you by bringing you here. And at the moment  
  
I'm drawing a blank as to why."  
  
Amazed by Cole's train of thought, Phoebe said, "How is dragging back to the hellhole where I killed you going to help me,  
  
Cole? Huh?"  
  
"Leo didn't tell you?" Cole asked, bewildered. "I thought the Elders were smarter than that."  
  
Now it was Phoebe's turn to look bewildered. "Tell me what?"  
  
Cole smiled evily. "Well, my mother, being a lovely person, wants to use you and your sisters in a spell to 'end the  
  
world', so to speak. Oh, not this world. Her world."  
  
Not sure she really wanted to know the answer, Phoebe asked, "What world?" Witchy Chica - "A world of distruction" Cole said grimly.  
  
"Oh, what makes her think we would do somthing like that, what makes her think that we would help her?" Phoebe asked angrily.  
  
"She was going to trick you, she was going to tell you it was for the good, she was going to tell you she was a fellow witch"  
  
Cole said starting to yell.  
  
"And me coming here would help this how?" Phoebe asked still confused.  
  
"I was going to tell you when we got here, but my mother showed up and everything went down the drain. I couldn't tell  
  
you with her standing right there, then you zaped me" Cole said matter of factly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that" Phoebe said.  
  
The demon that attacked you earlier was my mothers current lover until you vanquished him" Cole said.  
  
Phoebe rushed to Cole and kissed him hard on the lips until they fell on the couch. Phoebe UK - Piper and Paige paced the house anxiously.  
  
"Phoebe's going to be okay," paige said uncertainly.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"She's going to be fine."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"She can handle it."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Okay guys, we get the point, Pheebs is going to be okay," prue said calmingly. She paused. "You want me to astral and find  
  
her? Don't wanna orb. More vulnerable."  
  
"Yes!" piper and Paige replied simultaneously.  
  
Prue smiled, ready to show them a new trick she'd learnt. She let part of her soul drift away to find Phoebe- while the  
  
other part stayed in her body, allowing Prue to be in two places at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue appeared in Cole's apartment, next to Phoebe and Cole who were, as mildly put as possible, in a compromising situation.  
  
She squeled and spun round, covering her eyes.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe yelled, sorting out her clothes as she stood up.  
  
"Prue?" Cole asked, confused.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving you?"  
  
"Good going!" Phoebe cried. "I told them I'd be okay!"  
  
Prue frowned. She couldn't understand why Phoebe why being this way. And why she was on the couch with the guy who had  
  
kidnapped her earlier.  
  
Suddenly a thought occured to Prue. Phoebe couldn't control her new powers this quickly, she knew. So why hadn't she shocked  
  
Cole? Did Cole know something that they didn't? Nakita - Piper and Pagie watched as Prue did her new 'trick.'  
  
"What are you still doing here? Go!" Piper said when she saw that Prue was still moving.  
  
"I have gone. I can control both parts of me at once now."  
  
"Oh...Well can you tell us whats happining?" Piper asked, wringing her hands together.  
  
"Well I don't see Cole's mom anywhere, but Cole and Phoebe were...uh,"  
  
"Were what?" Pagie asked impationtly.  
  
"Well they were getting ready to..." Prue trailed of. Piper and Pagie got it.  
  
Piper smirked.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Pagie asked.  
  
Piper nodded towards Prue. "I was just remembering that this same thing has happened before."  
  
"Happened before? You mean you knew about Cole's mother?"  
  
"No. I mean Prue was also once kidnapped and when we went in to resuce her she and Bane were-"  
  
Prue cut her off. "You know, what I think we should get back to the subject at hand."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and smiled. Phoebe UK - Phoebe stood by awkwardly. When prue's astral form faded out, she spun to face Cole.  
  
"So, where were we?" Phoebe asked teasingly, tugging on the front of Cole's shirt.  
  
Cole cleared his throat. "Phoebe, I really don't think this is the time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We need to talk." Cole said.  
  
"About what?" Phoebe asked suspisiously.  
  
"I think that what just happened proved that there's still something between us-"  
  
Cole began.  
  
Phoebe cut him off. "No."  
  
"No?" Cole asked, bewildered.  
  
"No. It was just. just a moment of temporary insanity," Phoebe said, trying to convince herself more than Cole.  
  
"Phoebe, loving you was the sanest thing I've ever done," Cole whispered, grabbing Phoebe's hands in his.  
  
A thought occured to Phoebe. "Cole, why haven't I shocked you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige, Piper and Prue were in the kitchen when Grams appeared before them. Paige had insisted on brewing up a vanquishing  
  
potion for Belthazor, although technically Belthazor didn't exist anymore.  
  
"Paige, that Belthazor felsh is, like, two years old. Even I used it and I've been dead for over a year," Prue pointed out.  
  
Paige took no notice.  
  
Piper jumped as Grams's voice sounded from behind them.  
  
"Hi girls," she said, and Prue and Piper looked at her anxiously.  
  
Paige looked up thoughtfully. "I have a question," she said, and all heads turned to her. "Do Whitelighters have to eat?"  
  
Piper gave her a strange look and turned back to Grams.  
  
"Well, whats going on?" she asked impatiently. "Whats happening with Leo?" 


	3. Witchy Chica

Piper walked down the hall down to her bedroom. Paige and Phoebe had been extremely excited about her pregnancy. T  
hey had been treating her extra special lately. She wouldn't admit it but she could definatly get used to it.   
She hadn't told Leo yet because she was waiting for the special moment. She really felt as if she couldn't keep it   
inside her any longer. She decided she was gonna tell him tonight during a romantic drinner. Ounce she had reached the   
end of the hall she bumped into Phoebe who had a worried look on her face.  
"Phoebe what is it?" 


	4. Phoebe UK

Phoebe wrung her hands nervously. She took a deep breath, and let loose.  
"Okay, I have a confession to make. Cole isn't dead he saved me now hes in trouble and i have to go help him now bye!"   
Phoebe rattled off, took a deep breath, and fled down the hallway.  
"Phoebe!" Piper called warning, chasing down the hall after her. "You stop right now!"  
Phoebe paused in front of her bedroom and turned around guiltily. Piper knew that look well, having grown up with her   
for so many years. It was the look Phoebe got when she knew she was doing something that Prue or Piper wouldn't approve of.   
And Piper no longer approved of Cole. Han't for a long long time. And Piper was definately not getting involved with Cole   
again.  
"What kind of trouble?" 


	5. Witchy Chica

"Well first I think he's up to somthing" Phoebe paused "and second I had a premonition, A big green scaley looking   
demon vanquished him, and even though I said that I was getting over him, I just can't let him die Piper, not like this".   
Piper looked down " do you need some help?" "No I got it" Phoebe said smiling and left. Piper sighed and went back to her   
room. Phoebe headed to the mosuleum that's where she saw Cole being vanquished in her premonition. She took a deep breath   
and walked in. That is where she saw his shadowy figure and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.   
She stood there for the longest time just staring at him. Until she heard his raspy voice brake her concentration.   
"Phoebe?" 


	6. Phoebe UK

"Cole!" Phoebe said, relieved, and ran to throw her arms around him. He pulled back.   
"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" he asked gruffly. She looked up at him, concerned.  
"Cole, I had a premonition. Of you- being vanquished by the big scaly green demon standing right behind you. Cole,   
look out!" she screamed, and   
jumped in front of Cole as the demon attacked. 


	7. Witchy Chica

Phoebe threw her arms up ready to defend herself. Then he did somthing unexpected. The green scaly demon   
shot claws out of his wrists. She sat ther wide eyed she coudn't move. She wasn't prepared for that. Phoebe could   
feel Cole tugging at her trying to move her away. But it was too late. The demon stabbd Phoebe in the gut with it's   
venomous claw. Phoebe shrieked and fell back into Cole's arms. Cole looked up at the demon.   
"No" Cole yelled.  
The Demon backed away in fear. Cole threw as many fire balls as he could muster. The demon shrieked as the ground swallowed   
him whole. Cole ran back to Phoebe.  
"It's gonna be alright" he whispered calmly rubbing her head.  
Phoebe could feel the poison racing through her veins. Then she blacked out. 


	8. Phoebe UK

"Oh god, Phoebe," Cole whispered anxiously. He grasped her hand tightly and shimmered into the Halliwell manor.   
"Piper! Paige!" he called desperately, and Piper raced down the stairs. She looked shocked when she saw Phoebe   
unconcious on the floor.   
"LEO!" Piper yelled loudly, racing to her sister's side. She pushed Cole away.  
"Its your fault she's like this!" Piper said hottly as Paige trotted up from the basement.   
"LEO!" Piper called again, but there was no sign. Where was Leo? 


	9. Witchy Chica

Phoebe's lips were begining to turn blue. She was begnining to lose a lot of blood.   
"Where is he dammit!" Cole yelled angrily. That's when the shimmer of blue lights glowed in the room.  
"Oh thank god" piper replied "Leo whe-"  
Piper, Paige and Cole stoode there in shock. There Prue stood. All whitelightery.  
"Prue!" Piper yelled  
Prue and Piper kept eye contact for the longest time. Then they all heard Phoebe moan in pain. Prue ran over to Phoebe   
and healed her. Phoebe gasped.   
You're not Leo!" Phoebe yelled.  
"Hi Pheebz" Prue smiled.  
Paige wiggled in her shoes. Suddenly uncomftorble. 


	10. Phoebe UK

"Prue," Phoebe gasped again. "How-"  
Prue stood there, smiling, and another voice broke in.  
"Maybe I should explain," said Grams. Everyone turned to see the ghost of the grandmother at the foot of the stairs.   
"Maybe I should leave," Cole said, and Piper nodded curtly.   
"It was the Elders," Grams said, and Prue beamed. "She was meant to become a whitelighter, and once she died.. thats   
why we couldn't let you see her, Phoebe and Piper. She was training."  
Paige stood by awkwardly as Prue hugged Phoebe and Piper. So this was the sister she'd never known. She suddenly felt   
invisibile and out of place in the home, and backed off, sitting on the sofa to calm herself.   
Piper pulled away from Prue as a thought occured to her.  
"Is that why Leo didn't come? Isn't her our white lighter any more?" 


	11. Witchy Chica

"Well we are not quite sure what they are going to do" Grams said sadly.  
Piper gasped.   
"What about our baby?" Piper said growing angry.  
"Me and you mother are working on it Piper we wont fail you" Grams said and she slowly disapeared.  
Piper was overcome with sarrow. She broke down crying. Phoebe went to hug her. Paige didn't go because she didn't want   
to spoil the family moment, and right now she wasn't quite sure she was apart of it anymore. And Prue didn't go for the   
same reason. Piper stood up with sudden courage. She was not going to lose him no matter what. She had done it before and   
she'll do it again.  
The sisters didn't know it but Cole was around the corner listening in. He got an evil smirk in his eyes.  
"Soon Phoebe, soon" he whispered evily. Then shimmered off. 


	12. Phoebe UK

"She disappeared," Paige said glumly, staring at the ruined entrance hall. "Just like our   
savings will once we've sorted this out."  
Phoebe remained quiet- it had been a long day. First she'd- well, she wasn't sure what had   
happened with Cole and the demon. Then she met her dead sister again? She sank to the seat   
of the sofa, thinking. Piper seemed to sense what she was thinking.  
"Weird day huh? But I guess we gotta get used to Prue orbing in and out all hours of the   
day and night."  
Phoebe nodded at Piper's words. She couldn't shake the feeling though, that the day was   
about to get much weirder- and then the premonition started. It wasn't like any premonition   
she'd had before. It completely engulfed her- in darkness. That was all she saw. Complete   
darkness. And as her mind was almost out of its body, Phoebe barely felt Cole wrap his arms   
around her and shimmer her away from the safety of her sisters. 


	13. Witchy Chica

Phoebe's suroundings became clear. She was in her and Cole's old apartment. The one they   
vanquished him in. Phoebe gasped in surprise when she heard Cole growl in her ear. Phoebe   
jumped up.  
"What are you doing Cole?" she asked madly.  
Cole only sat there with an evil smirk. She got the feeling that he was up to no good. Then   
she heard a scuffled noise coming from his bedroom. Then an elderly woman apeared in the   
door way.   
"Who are you" Phoebe asked getting worried.  
"Why you must be phoebe" the woman answered "I'm Belthazor's mother" 


	14. Phoebe UK

Phoebe heart skipped a beat, and she paused before answering. Loyalty shone through.  
"Belthazar doesn't exist anymore. Cole, tell her."  
Cole merely smiled, and Phoebe's heart sank.   
"Cole?" Phoebe asked desperately.  
"Cole, what's going on?"   
"This is my mother," Cole said, smiling.   
"Yeah," Phoebe said slowly. "Yeah, I've got that. But... what is she doing here? And what do you want with me?" 


	15. Witchy Chica

Cole stood speachless. He didn't really know why. He hoped that maybe ounce he got her there that maybe he would figure out   
a way to get her back.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Ok then i'm leaving"  
Phoebe got up and started at the door. But before she knew it she was paraiyzed. She felt Cole coming twards her.  
  
*What is he doing* Phoebe thought. Cole turned twards his mother.   
"Leave" he told her.  
  
Obediently she left with a shimmer. Phoebe stood there. She wasn't exactly suprised. She expected him to do somthing like   
this. Cool power though. Cole placed his hand on Phoebe's shoulder.   
"Now we are going to talk" he said seductivly. 


	16. Phoebe UK

Back at the manor, Paige and Piper were having no luck.  
"Why would Cole do something like that?" Paige cried. "I thought he loves her."  
"He does," Piper said heatedly. "Thats the problem." She glanced at Paige, who was flicking feverishly through the book of   
shadows. "What do you think you're going to find in there?"   
"Maybe Cole wants to sacrifice Phoebe in some sacred ritual-"  
Pipers eyes widened as a thought occured to her.  
"Sacrifice? We don't even know if she's still alive!" Piper cried, panicking.   
"Leo!" she screamed. "Leo!"   
Nothing happened. Piper sighed, remembering that Leo was no longer their whitelighter.  
"Prue?" she called quietly. No orbs.  
"Prue, please come out. Phoebe's life may depend upon it."  
Prue orbed into the centre of the attic.   
"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't talk to people who hold me hostage!" Phoebe cried, struggling with all her strength to move. but she couldn't.   
Cole considered. Finally, with a flick of his hand, he released her, and Phoebe relaxed, able to move again.  
"What do you want, Cole?" Phoebe asked tiredly, backing slowly away from her soul mate.  
"I don't want anything," he growled, moving quickly towards her.  
"I need you," Cole said. He grabbed her arm, and as he did, a shock ran through Phoebe's arm, hitting Cole, and he hurtled   
backward, crashing to land on a table. He slid to the floor.  
Woah, Phoebe thought, amazed. What just happened? 


	17. Cole

Phoebe watched, amazed, as Cole staggered to his feet.  
"Phoebe," he croaked, clutching the table for support as he caught his breath.  
"Don't," Phoebe said warningly, racing into the elevator. She pushed the button- and a static charge ran through the whole   
of her body. She yanked her hand back as the elevator spat out electricity, and the elevator continued to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue had already orbed away, and Piper and Paige realised that it was time to move. They grabbed their jackets, and Paige   
pulled open the door- to find Phoebe standing there, her hand out stretched, a shocked look on her face.   
"Phoebe!" Paige cried in delight, a wrapped her arms around Phoebe.  
"No, wait!" Phoebe said, trying desperately to back away, but it was to late. She felt the familiar zap of power jolt   
through her, and Paige was flying backwards, landing on her back in the centre of the hallway.   
"Oohhhh!" Phoebe wailed, he hands over her face.   
Well this is new, Piper thought, racing to see if Paige was okay. And dangerous- for all of us. 


	18. Phoebe UK

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled angrily, standing shakily to her feet. her hair was frazzled. "What the hell did you just do?"  
"Shocked you?"  
"Well yeah," Piper said, holding onto Paige's arm. "Why?"  
"I don't know!" Phoebe cried uncertainly. "I just... I can't help it! I did it to Cole first, and then I think i killed   
the elevator and then I shocked my sister and I can't help it!"  
  
"Oh," Piper said, understandingly. her last active pwoer, to blow things up, had behaved like this at first. For quite a   
while actually. But with this power... they couldn't afford to let it take as long to develop as Piper's had.  
  
"So what happened with Cole anyway?" Paige asked suddenly.  
  
"I have no idea," Phoebe said thoughtfully, sitting a cautious distance from her sister. "He wanted me to meet mummy."  
  
Piper laughed. "No, really, what happened?" Paige asked. Phoebe explained.  
  
"Wow. So what are we going to do about that?" Paige asked. 


	19. Witchy Chica

"I dunno" Phoebe said "but we better act fast"  
Both Paige and Piper nodded.  
Prue was starting to feel as if these wern't her sisters. Then it hit her. She was in the middle of a growing bond.  
  
Then Cole's mother appeared in the room.   
  
"That's her" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Piper flung her hands in the air to blow the woman up. Nothing happened.  
  
"My name is Sicile" Cole's mother replied. And my plan is to kill you. 


	20. Phoebe UK

"So this is the old bag," paige said, staring at Sicile.  
"She thinks she can kill us," Piper said, struggling not to smile. She failed.   
"At least she's honest," Phoebe said.  
Sicile scowled and sent forth a blast of power that sent all three sisters reeling back. They landed in a heap on the floor,   
and both Piper and paige were repelled from Phoebe as twins shocks ran through Phoebe's body. They landed metres away from   
Phoebe, at the other end of the hall, and both looked as though they were out cold.   
  
The baby, Phoebe thought suddenly. What if she'd hurt the baby? She knew that she couldn't let this go on any longer.  
  
"You want me?" Phoebe asked, glancing at Piper and paige, who were both showing signs of life. Piper's head lifted and she   
looked Phoebe hard in the eye.   
  
"No," Piper begged, struggling to stand, as did Paige.  
  
"You leave my sisters and i'll go with you," Phoebe finished.   
  
"Phoebe don't!" Paige cried.   
  
For once, Phoebe was totally in sync with Piper. As they traded one last look, Piper realised what they had to do. Phoebe's   
vision of total darkness would only come true if Secile had the power of three together as a sacrifice. Phoebe was merely   
buying them time. And although she didn't like the idea, Piper knew hat Phoebe would be safe with Cole.   
  
Piper glanced hesitantly at Paige, and when she turned back Phoebe and Cole's mother were gone. 


	21. Nakita

Piper walked into her room, slowly shutting the door behind her. She leaned her head up agianst it and squeezed her eys shut.  
  
This is all just happening to fast. she thought. She took a long deep breath and sighed. Piper turned around wipping a small   
tear that had escaped her eye. She sniffed and looked up.   
Piper cought her breath at the sight that was in front of her.  
"Leo."  
She ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He squeezed her tight.  
"They can't do this Leo. There the ones that let us get married. They can't take you away agian."  
"They already have Piper. I shouldn't even be hear. But there is no way I'm staying away from you."  
"But what happenes if they catch you?" Piper eased her grip on him now and they sat down on there bed.   
"They won't."  
"But how do you-"  
"We can't tell anybody. We'll just keep this between you and me. We can't risk 'them' finding out."  
"This couldn't come at a worse posible time."  
Leo's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
"Leo, I'm pregnant." Piper spit out.  
A smile broke across Leo's face. "Really?"  
Piper smiled. "Ya."  
"Well thats great!"  
"Is it Leo? I mean ya it's great I couldn't be happer, but at the same time things couldn't be worse either."  
"Well work something out. I need to get back." Piper nodded looking at her hands. "Hey," he lifted her chin with his finger.   
"I love you. Both of you."  
Piper gave him a small smile and kissed him. "I love you to."  
"Bye."  
Leo orbed out leaving Piper on the bed.  
"Bye." 


	22. Witchy Chica

Ounce they appeared in the apartment Phoebe soon realized it had changed. The settings were much darker than before.   
Phoebe looked across the room to see Cole lighting black candles. He noticed a change in the room. He turned to find his   
mother and Phoebe.  
"Phoebe what are you doing here?" Cole asked.  
"I'm leading your mom away from my sisters" Phoebe said eyeing Secile. Secile glared.  
"What?" Cole asked "Mother what did you do?"  
"I was merely trying to get rid of the enemy" Secile replied.  
"That would be suicide. You can't kill The Charmed Ones. The source couldn't even do it" Cole yelled.  
"That was the charmed ones" Secile asked horified.   
She looked to Phoebe. Phoebe stuck out her tung in a teasing manor. Secile glared.   
"You never told me you were dating a charmed one" Secile yelled angrily and shimmered off. Cole looked to Phoebe sadly. 


	23. Phoebe UK

"I never meant for my mother to try and kill you Phoebe," Cole said, gazing dep into her eyes. Phoebe loked away.   
"No? What did you mean then?"  
Cole sighed, looking around. "Phoebe, I love you," he said gruffly. "All I want is for us to be together, can't you see   
that?"  
  
"All I see is you hassling me! Can't you see that, Cole? I just want to get on with my life, and everywhere I turn you're   
there!" Phoebe cried, gesturing wildly.  
  
"And whats with the old hag anyway?" Phoebe added.  
  
Cole suddenly looked angry, his face red and distorted.   
"Look, I went through a [I]hell[/I] of a lot to get her here, so don't even start on my mother!" Cole yelled, his finger   
pointing in Phoebe's face. Unfazed, Phoebe didn't flinch.  
  
"You know," Cole said, calming down a little. "I was actually trying to help you by bringing you here. And at the moment   
I'm drawing a blank as to why."  
  
Amazed by Cole's train of thought, Phoebe said, "How is dragging back to the hellhole where I killed you going to help me,   
Cole? Huh?"  
  
"Leo didn't tell you?" Cole asked, bewildered. "I thought the Elders were smarter than that."  
  
Now it was Phoebe's turn to look bewildered. "Tell me what?"  
  
Cole smiled evily. "Well, my mother, being a lovely person, wants to use you and your sisters in a spell to 'end the   
world', so to speak. Oh, not this world. Her world."  
  
Not sure she really wanted to know the answer, Phoebe asked, "What world?" 


	24. Witchy Chica

"A world of distruction" Cole said grimly.  
"Oh, what makes her think we would do somthing like that, what makes her think that we would help her?" Phoebe asked angrily.  
"She was going to trick you, she was going to tell you it was for the good, she was going to tell you she was a fellow witch"  
Cole said starting to yell.  
"And me coming here would help this how?" Phoebe asked still confused.  
"I was going to tell you when we got here, but my mother showed up and everything went down the drain. I couldn't tell   
you with her standing right there, then you zaped me" Cole said matter of factly.  
"I'm sorry about that" Phoebe said.  
The demon that attacked you earlier was my mothers current lover until you vanquished him" Cole said.  
Phoebe rushed to Cole and kissed him hard on the lips until they fell on the couch. 


	25. Phoebe UK

Piper and Paige paced the house anxiously.   
"Phoebe's going to be okay," paige said uncertainly.  
"Uh-huh."  
"She's going to be fine."  
"Uh-huh."  
"She can handle it."  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Okay guys, we get the point, Pheebs is going to be okay," prue said calmingly. She paused. "You want me to astral and find   
her? Don't wanna orb. More vulnerable."  
  
"Yes!" piper and Paige replied simultaneously.  
  
Prue smiled, ready to show them a new trick she'd learnt. She let part of her soul drift away to find Phoebe- while the   
other part stayed in her body, allowing Prue to be in two places at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue appeared in Cole's apartment, next to Phoebe and Cole who were, as mildly put as possible, in a compromising situation.   
She squeled and spun round, covering her eyes.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe yelled, sorting out her clothes as she stood up.  
  
"Prue?" Cole asked, confused.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving you?"  
  
"Good going!" Phoebe cried. "I told them I'd be okay!"   
  
Prue frowned. She couldn't understand why Phoebe why being this way. And why she was on the couch with the guy who had   
kidnapped her earlier.   
  
Suddenly a thought occured to Prue. Phoebe couldn't control her new powers this quickly, she knew. So why hadn't she shocked   
Cole? Did Cole know something that they didn't? 


	26. Nakita

Piper and Pagie watched as Prue did her new 'trick.'  
"What are you still doing here? Go!" Piper said when she saw that Prue was still moving.  
"I have gone. I can control both parts of me at once now."  
"Oh...Well can you tell us whats happining?" Piper asked, wringing her hands together.  
"Well I don't see Cole's mom anywhere, but Cole and Phoebe were...uh,"  
"Were what?" Pagie asked impationtly.  
"Well they were getting ready to..." Prue trailed of. Piper and Pagie got it.  
Piper smirked.   
"Whats so funny?" Pagie asked.  
Piper nodded towards Prue. "I was just remembering that this same thing has happened before."  
"Happened before? You mean you knew about Cole's mother?"  
"No. I mean Prue was also once kidnapped and when we went in to resuce her she and Bane were-"  
Prue cut her off. "You know, what I think we should get back to the subject at hand."   
Piper rolled her eyes and smiled. 


	27. Phoebe UK

Phoebe stood by awkwardly. When prue's astral form faded out, she spun to face Cole.   
"So, where were we?" Phoebe asked teasingly, tugging on the front of Cole's shirt.  
Cole cleared his throat. "Phoebe, I really don't think this is the time."  
"Why not?"  
"We need to talk." Cole said.  
"About what?" Phoebe asked suspisiously.  
"I think that what just happened proved that there's still something between us-"  
Cole began.  
Phoebe cut him off. "No."   
"No?" Cole asked, bewildered.  
"No. It was just. just a moment of temporary insanity," Phoebe said, trying to convince herself more than Cole.  
"Phoebe, loving you was the sanest thing I've ever done," Cole whispered, grabbing Phoebe's hands in his.  
A thought occured to Phoebe. "Cole, why haven't I shocked you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige, Piper and Prue were in the kitchen when Grams appeared before them. Paige had insisted on brewing up a vanquishing   
potion for Belthazor, although technically Belthazor didn't exist anymore.   
"Paige, that Belthazor felsh is, like, two years old. Even I used it and I've been dead for over a year," Prue pointed out.  
Paige took no notice.  
Piper jumped as Grams's voice sounded from behind them.  
"Hi girls," she said, and Prue and Piper looked at her anxiously.   
Paige looked up thoughtfully. "I have a question," she said, and all heads turned to her. "Do Whitelighters have to eat?"  
Piper gave her a strange look and turned back to Grams.  
"Well, whats going on?" she asked impatiently. "Whats happening with Leo?" 


	28. Witchy Chica

Cole stood there bewildered.  
"I don't know. Why?" Cole asked.  
"Well I just thought that I would have shocked you by now but I havn't. Why is that?" Phoebe said confused.  
Cole was about to answer but somebody beat him to it.  
"I know why" Sicile said standing behind them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Paige Piper and Prue stood in front of Grams.  
"Well" Piper asked impaciently "Where is he"  
"They are still debating on this Piper. You have to be pacient" Grams explained.  
"But She's Pregnant!" Paige yelled.  
Grams looked shocked.  
"Well then there is no question then he will come back Piper I'll make sure of it. I'm not going to let what hapened to you guys hapen to your child" Grams said devotedly.  
Piper teared up at her speech.  
"Thank you" Piper whispered as Prue and Grams orbed out.  
"Now what do we do?" Paige asked.  
  
~~~~ 


End file.
